extra_seemfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Proctor
Philip '"'Phil"' Proctor' (born July 28, 1940) is an American actor from The Firesign Theatre. He has performed voice-over work for video games, movies and television shows. Career Of the four members of Firesign Theatre, Proctor has had the greatest amount of mainstream exposure as an actor. A talented boy soprano, he worked extensively in musical theatre in his youth, including numerous juvenile female roles in productions of Gilbert & Sullivan operettas, and in his early adult career he worked in musical theatre on Broadway, the West Coast and in touring productions. During this period Proctor worked with many famous names including composer Richard Rodgers, and forged important social connections, becoming close friends with notable figures including Henry Jaglom, Brandon de Wilde, Peter Fonda and Karen Black. Proctor also appeared occasionally on television in small roles, including episodes of Daniel Boone, All in the Family, and Night Court; and Off Broadway in the 1964 musical The Amorous Flea. He also provided the voices of Meltdown in Treasure Planet and "Drunk Monkey" in the Dr. Dolittle remake series. He has also provided uncredited ADR overdubs for numerous movies over the years. More recently, he has done voices for several cartoons and video games, including the voice of Howard Deville in Rugrats and All Grown Up! on Nickelodeon, "background" voices for Disney features, and voice work on Power Rangers Time Force. He also did two voices in the GameCube video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, and on PlayStation 2's Dark Chronicle. He is the voice of The Professor and White Monkey in the Ape Escape series. Recently, his voice was featured in the video game Dead Rising as Russell Barnaby, in the Assassin's Creed series as Dr. Warren Vidic, and on Adventures in Odyssey as Leonard Meltsner and Detective Don Polehaus. In the 2007 live audio production of the Angie Award-winning screenplay Albatross (original screenplay written by Lance Rucker and Timothy Perrin) at the International Mystery Writers Festival, he played seven characters requiring four different accents: KGB agent Stefan Linnik, East German Communist Party apparatchik Kurt Mueller; a West Berlin gasthaus owner; an armed forces radio announcer; the Senate minority whip; a Secret Service guard; and Gerhard Derstman, the East German Cultural Attache/Stasi member. He also lent his voice to the game Battlezone. He was the announcer on Big Brother in seasons 3 through 6. Proctor also lent his voice in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance series as the voices of Edwin Jarvis and Baron Mordo in the first game, and the Tinkerer in the sequel, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He currently serves among the repertory cast of featured voices in recent and current Disney animated films. Filmography Animated Roles * All Grown Up - Howard Deville * Rugrats - Howard Deville * Spider-Man: The Animated Series - Electro/Rhienholdt Kragor * Taz-Mania - Chief Bushrat, Willy Wombat * The Smurfs - King Gerard * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Transformers: Prime Live-Action Roles * Power Rangers: Time Force - Miracon (voice) Film Roles * A Bug's Life - Ants, Fly, Grasshoppers * Aladdin - Cave of Wonders, Guards * Asterix and the Vikings - Additional Voices * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Atlanteans, Explorers * Barnyard - Additional Voices * Brother Bear - Inuit Tribe Members, Additional Voices * Dr. Dolittle - Drunk Monkey (voice) * Finding Nemo - Bob the Seahorse * Happily N'Ever After - Amigo #1 * Hercules - Boat Captain, Snowball the Cat * I Build the Tower (2006 documentary) - Voices of Judge and Attorney * Inside Out - Additional Voices * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Racing Stripes - Trenton's Henchhorse #1 * Rugrats Go Wild - Howard Deville * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Howard Deville * Spirited Away - Frog-like Chef * Tarzan - English Captain, Scared Elephant * The Iron Giant - Soldiers * The Lion King - Hyenas * The Princess and the Frog - Cajun Firefly * The Rugrats Movie - Howard Deville * Toy Story - Bowling Announcer * Toy Story 2 - Airline Rep, Japanese Collector, Sign-Off * Treasure Planet - Blinko, Pirates Video Game Roles * Blue Dragon - Fushira * Dark Cloud 2 - Flotsam * Dead Rising - Russell Barnaby * Gun - Additional Voices * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Edwin Jarvis, Ultron References External links * Planet Proctor * Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:People from Goshen, Indiana Category:American male voice actors